Frozen
by mounna
Summary: I can't feel my senses… I just feel the cold.
1. Lua Nova

Lua Nova

Aconteceu naquele inverno, quando os primeiros flocos de neve começaram sua precipitação infinita sobre o solo coberto pelas folhas douradas do outono. O vento estava absurdamente frio, mas não era tão incomodo quanto o calor sufocante do verão. As nuvens tempestuosas começavam a dominar o céu obscuro daquele crepúsculo.

A rotina eterna me consumia. Talvez fosse a idade ou apenas a minha condição feminina, que me prendia às variações hormonais, mas o barulho amigo tornara-se insuportável, as paredes ameaçavam se fechar a minha volta, o teto me esmagaria e todas aquelas criaturas esquisitas que me acompanhavam iriam dissolver meu cérebro. Eu precisava de espaço. Esta noite nem a mais bela música seria apreciada pelos meus ouvidos que ansiavam pelo silêncio pesado, palpável que apenas a solidão podia proporcionar.

A solidão era algo que me assustava, mas hoje é a única coisa que pode me seduzir. Larguei os livros e sai pelo buraco do retrato. Minha mente fervilhava e impelia minhas pernas por caminhos que levavam a lugar nenhum. Eu sentia como se as verdades estivessem me perseguindo, tentando tirar de mim a minha psique sonhadora, meu mundo independente que sabia como me resguardar dos horrores daquilo que era real. Já há algum tempo em que eu sinto seu chamado urgente. Os perigos do mundo começam a me assustar e a preocupação com a segurança dos meus amigos é algo que já está tão presente como os meus amuletos contra narguilés.

Talvez o vazio, e não mais a divagação eterna, fosse o meu combustível. Um passo após o outro, ouvindo apenas o ecoar dos meus sapatos em atrito com o chão de pedra.

Quando dei por mim, percebi que estava no Hall de Entrada. Estava frio ali, ainda que as portas estivessem fechadas. Arrumei melhor o casaco em volta de mim e parei diante de uma janela.

Dali eu podia contemplar o Lago e a lua refletindo-se soberana em seu espelho negro. Era um lugar escuro e silencioso, um lugar que me abrigaria bem, mesmo ao relento.

Foi quando as portas se abriram com um barulho enorme. Tropeçando, quase sem forças, uma figura negra invade o hall. O vento gelado joga a capa por sua cabeça e ele tomba. O silencio é invadido pelos sibilos furiosos do vento em sinfonia ao gemido gutural que vinha do fundo da garganta do professor.

Corri para o corpo caído e machucado de Severus Snape. Acendi a ponta da minha varinha e iluminei seu rosto. A boca estava machucada, as mãos estavam quebradas e tinham a aparência de bolas de carne. O nariz adunco sangrava, sujando o chão polido. Havia lama e galhos secos na sua roupa e cabelo.

-Professor!

Ele apenas me olhou com aqueles profundos olhos negros, quase me sugando para o seu abismo. Sua respiração falhou quando ele tentou falar alguma coisa, produzindo apenas um terrível barulho de engasgo, e quando ele desmaiou foi como se o mundo se fechasse sobre mim.

-Professor! –chamei com mais urgência, mas ele não se moveu.

De início eu não soube o que fazer dividida entre a certeza de que precisava achar ajuda e o medo de deixá-lo sozinho. Mas o senso prático que eu havia adquirido devido à convivência com a Armada de Dumbledore gritou-me que eu podia fazer as duas coisas. Conjurei uma maca e petrifiquei o professor, para que nenhum de seus ossos entrasse em atrito quando eu fosse levitá-lo até a maca. Acomodei-o cuidadosamente. Onde ele estivera deitado, agora havia uma imensa mancha de sangue.

-Wingardium Leviosa! –ordenei apontando a varinha para a maca e cuidadosamente conduzi o professor semi-vivo até o terceiro andar. Estava tudo deserto e gelado.

Diante da porta da enfermaria, chamei Madame Pomfrey. Ela deixou uma exclamação de surpresa escapar pelos lábios finos, temperada com um leve desdém e logo assumiu a maca.

-Eu o encontrei no hall de entrada, ele vai ficar bem?

-Não sei, Lovegood. –ela me disse soturnamente, quase como se não estivesse se importando- Apenas procure o professor Slugorn, ele talvez possa me ajudar com algumas poções.

Eu não me movi. Eu sabia que mais de uma pessoa ficaria feliz com a morte do professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey e Minerva McGonagall eram duas delas. Ele havia matado o professor Dumbledore e ninguém podia perdoá-lo por isso, nem mesmo eu. Mas eu não podia permitir que eles o deixassem morrer, ainda mais diante da situação em que ele estava. Alguma coisa realmente hostil havia feito aquilo com ele, e eu desconfiava que fosse o próprio Lorde das Trevas. Não era a primeira vez que ele chegava machucado e dava aula sentado na sua cadeira quase o tempo inteiro. E talvez ninguém olhasse o suficiente para perceber a eterna sombra de tristeza que havia sobre seus olhos.

-O que está esperando, Lovegood?

-De que poções acha que vai precisar, senhora? –perguntei educadamente.

-Hum... –ela sequer havia pensado nisso, ele continuava imóvel sobre a maca, suas mãos sangravam e nesta posição eu podia perceber que sua orelha esquerda estava quase decepada.

-Madame Pomfrey, quando a senhora vai começar a tratar das feridas dele? –inquiri.

-Assim que você estiver fora daqui, indo procurar o professor de poções.

Com um aceno da varinha, eu abri a porta do imenso armário repleto de poções etiquetadas. Ela me olhou como se estivesse concluindo que eu tinha detectado suas intenções. Para confirmar isso, enviei o meu patrono em forma de coelho com um chamado ao professor. Ela me olhou com certa vergonha e foi até o armário. Adiantei-me e puxei a fita que prendia a capa do diretor. Cuidadosamente, para não machucá-lo mais, puxei-a de baixo do seu corpo. As mãos estavam terrivelmente quebradas e eu não podia parar de olhar para elas. Estiquei seus braços do lado do corpo e fui tirar seus sapatos.

Madame Pomfrey me entregou um frasco com uma poção verde clara e um chumaço de algodão.

-Aplique essa poção na orelha dele até que pare de sangrar. Depois procure por outros cortes assim.

-Sim senhora. –e mesmo enojada com tanto sangue, eu limpei o ferimento, realmente com medo de que a orelha dele fosse apartar-se completamente de sua cabeça.

Ele abriu os olhos por um instante, mas logo os fechou. Foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse que estava sendo tratado.

-O senhor vai ficar bem. –eu murmurei sem poder ter a menor certeza daquilo e ele fechou os olhos devagar, tranquilamente- Madame, já está limpo aqui. –eu avisei quando a orelha dele parou de sangrar.

-Certo, agora desabotoe este casaco. –ela disse assumindo o lugar onde eu estava e unindo novamente a orelha do professor ao resto da cabeça.

Conforme eu retirava os botões, percebia que minhas mãos estavam manchando-se de um liquido viscoso quase marrom. A camisa, outrora branca, estava suja com sangue seco.

-E agora? -perguntei observando a vertente infinita de sangue que manchava a cama.

-Tire a camisa também.

E dessa vez eu tentei ser mais rápida e quando descobri o peito do professor, recuei assustada.

-Merlin! –exclamou Madame Pomfrey correndo até o armário das poções e pegando um potinho de vidro, que continha uma pasta amarelada.

O peito dele estava completamente perfurado, como se alguém tivesse arrancado pedacinhos de sua pele com uma tesoura. Alguns cortes eram grandes e deixavam a mostra a carne viva e rosada. Mas isso não era o pior. Em cada um dos cortes havia uma espécie de molusco achatado que mordiam as bordas da ferida e soltavam um liquido marrom. O cheiro de algo podre enchia o ar.

-Lovegood, corte essas roupas. Nós precisamos ver até onde esses cortes vão.

Mas eu não conseguia me aproximar e parecia que a cada momento ele ficava mais pálido. Novamente eu percebi os olhos do professor abertos e dessa vez eles estavam ainda mais vazios. Havia um pedido de ajuda silencioso neles, e uma desesperança imensa. Suas sobrancelhas apertaram-se como se ele estivesse com dor e quando Madame Pomfrey arrancou o primeiro dos vermes, ele deixou um gemido baixo escapar e não se moveu mais. Peguei uma tesoura e comecei a cortar as vestes. Primeiro as mangas da camisa e do casaco. As feridas continuavam ali. No braço esquerdo, onde havia a marca negra, não haviam poucas feridas e alguns vermes roíam a tatuagem.

Madame Pomfrey continuava sua luta contra os bichos e a cada pedaço de roupa que eu tirava do professor, mais deles surgiam. As pernas estavam feridas também, embora em uma proporção menor. A roupa íntima dele estava limpa e nas coxas quase não havia nenhum verme.

-Eles iam devorá-lo vivo. –Madame Pomfrey disse puxando os bichinhos fervorosamente- Eu me pergunto: quem seria capaz de fazer algo assim?

-Eu não faço idéia, senhora. –eu murmurei com a voz tremula, pegando uma pinça e ajudando-a na tarefa grotesca de limpar a pele dele.

-Aplique este ungüento nos cortes que já cuidamos. Vai ajudar a desinfetar.

Passamos cerca de uma hora limpando o corpo dele daquelas criaturinhas nojentas. Madame Pomfrey me ensinou a fechar cortes e logo o corpo do professor estava completamente pintado de cicatrizes rosadas. Enquanto eu curava sua boca ferida, Madame Pomfrey emendava os ossos de suas mãos, movendo cada uma das articulações. Foi quando ele novamente abriu os olhos.

-Professor... –arfei aliviada, afastando seus cabelos do rosto.

-Você vai viver, Snape. –Madame Pomfrey disse com descaso- Consegue se mover? Eu já emendei suas costelas, mas ainda preciso extrair o sangue que deve estar nos seus pulmões.

-O senhor precisa de ajuda pra se mover? –perguntei e a resposta dele foi fechar a mão em torno do meu antebraço.

Cuidadosamente, ajudamo-lo a se sentar. Estava curvado, dolorido, pálido e ainda respirava ruidosamente.

-Apóie-se nela, Severus. Ainda preciso retirar alguns dos seus amiguinhos das suas costas.

Era um homem grande, magro, machucado e extremamente abalado. Sua testa encontrou meu ombro e ele ficou ali, arfando de dor enquanto eu servia como suporte. Finquei o calcanhar no chão. Ele estava quase sem forças e seu peso estava derramado sobre mim. Minhas mãos seguraram seus ombros enquanto os braços dele, quase sem forças, tentavam segurar-se em mim. Ele tremia e soluçava levemente.

-Devagar, Madame. –eu pedi percebendo que ele não suportaria muito mais daquilo.

-Esses são maiores. –ela explicou, como se aquilo justificasse a violência com a qual ela tratava dos ferimentos.

Finalmente o suplicio estava terminando. Ele já havia desmaiado novamente e eu lutava para mantê-lo sentado enquanto Madame Pomfrey procurava por mais feridas. Quando dei por mim, estávamos quase abraçados, minhas mãos sentindo a pele de suas costas, meu queixo encaixado no seu ombro. O sangue dele me sujava, mas não importava.

-Lovegood... –eu ouvi a voz dele tentando me dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não tinha forças para quase nada.

-Não se esforce Professor. Está quase terminado. Logo vai poder descansar.

-Hum... –ele soltou um breve gemido esgoelado.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. Já está acabado. Está seguro agora.

E com um sobressalto, eu senti que os braços dele também me envolviam. Era desajeitado, como se ele não soubesse abraçar ninguém. Sua respiração arfante e ruidosa começava a serenar e dessa vez ele não desmaiou, apenas adormeceu.

-Você deve ir. –Madame Pomfrey me disse quando colocamo-lo de volta na cama- Já é quase meia noite, você não deve ficar nos corredores a essa hora da noite.

-Mas eu gostaria de ficar, senhora. Eu a ajudei bastante esta noite, a senhora ainda pode precisar de ajuda.

-Não, eu posso fazer tudo sozinha a partir de agora. Ele vai tomar uma poção para limpar seus pulmões e vai dormir até amanhã.

-Mas...

-Luna, vá. –ela me disse dessa vez com autoridade- Tome um banho e limpe suas mãos com isso. –e me entregou um frasco com um liquido transparente- Ele vai ficar bem.

-Prometa.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Você acha que eu vou matá-lo? –ela riu bondosamente- Luna, obrigada por sua ajuda, mas você tem que ir embora.

-Eu vou voltar de manhã, Madame.

-Tudo bem. –ela disse me dando um breve abraço- Tente descansar.

Mas aquilo não foi muito fácil. A noite foi a mais longa da minha vida. Eu ouvia sua voz em cada murmúrio sonolento das minhas companheiras de quarto e quando fechava os olhos eu apenas podia ver sua imagem decadente, machucada e frágil. Os cobertores não eram nada perto do calor escaldante de sua pele recém curada. Aquele era um dos homens mais odiosos que eu tivera a oportunidade de conhecer, mas era também um dos mais sofredores. Eu não podia vê-lo mais como um vilão depois de impedir que os vermes de Você-Sabe-Quem o devorassem vivo. Cada um daqueles comensais era potencialmente uma vitima.

Tão demoradamente adormeci que ao despertar estava muito atrasada. Tinha uma aula de Feitiços agora e, mesmo faminta, não pude comer, já que nada me desceria pela garganta. Estava apática e sonolenta, bem como extremamente preocupada.

Assim que pude, corri a enfermaria. O leito dele estava vazio.

-Madame Pomfrey! –chamei desalentada.

-Ah, Srta. Lovegood! –ela saudou vinda de sua salinha e me vendo ali, torcendo as mãos.

-Onde ele está?

-O Professor Snape?

-Quem mais?

-Ah, ele despertou sentindo-se bem melhor. Eu tentei forçá-lo a ficar aqui, mas ele não aceitou as minhas sugestões e foi embora.

-Para a diretoria?

-Sim. Luna... –ela aproximou-se de mim e segurou meu ombro- ...querida, está acontecendo alguma coisa que você queira me falar?

-Claro que não, eu só fiquei preocupada. –eu disse certamente bastante corada- Afinal, fui eu quem o encontrou, estou me sentindo bastante responsável por ele, enfim...

-Ele já esteve pior do que aquilo, querida. –ela me falou soturnamente- Acho que você não deve se preocupar. Eu entendo que seja chocante pra você, talvez tenha sido a pior cena de toda sua vida, mas eu garanto que você não deve se preocupar.

-Não é tão simples. Alguém fez aquilo com ele e isso é assustador.

-Sim. É sim. –ela concordou sentando-se numa cadeira- Luna, eu quero convidar você a me ajudar aqui na enfermaria. Você foi brilhante ontem, poderia seguir essa profissão se quisesse. Daria-me muito prazer ajudá-la e ensiná-la.

-Obrigada, senhora, mas... –eu recuei um passo- Mas eu não acredito que essa seja a melhor coisa.

-Bom, você pode pensar melhor nisso. –ela sorriu- Eu lamento que ontem eu tenha deixado que você pensasse que eu iria deixar o Professor a sua própria sorte. Eu não faria isso.

-Embora tenha parecido. –eu murmurei- Eu preciso ir. Tenho uma aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas agora.

E saí da Enfermaria. No almoço eu conversei com Gina e Neville sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, eles me repreenderam por ter ajudado o professor.

-Como você pode fazer isso, Luna?

-Mas...? –eu os fitei atônita- Ele estava morrendo, o que vocês teriam feito?

-Eu teria terminado com aquilo para ele, oras! –Neville disse- Aquele homem matou o professor Dumbledore! –e rugiu tentando manter a voz baixa.

-Harry, Rony e Mione estão lá fora matando comensais da morte, e você está aqui, salvando suas vidas! De que merda de lado você está, Luna? Este é o mundo real!

-Já está mais do que na hora de você acordar para isso! Seria lindo que você tivesse ajudado alguém que realmente merecesse ajuda, mas eu o teria deixado morrer.

-Eu não posso reconhecer vocês. –sibilei olhando de um para o outro- Eu não posso compreender vocês. Meus amigos são seres humanos, não essas pedras de gelo que vejo aqui.

E os deixei sozinhos no canto do salão. Corri para a primeira porta que vi a minha frente. Prendi a respiração, surpresa, já que ele vinha justamente por aquela passagem. Ele vinha majestosamente, com sua capa negra ondulando a sua volta, seus passos, agora firmes, ecoavam na pedra. Aleto e Amico Carrow os seguiam, grasnando alguma coisa. Nossos olhos encontraram-se por um segundo e eu apenas vi ali a mais profunda frieza. Não houve um único lampejo de reconhecimento ou gratidão. Congelei ali, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas ele apenas passou por mim sem se abalar.

Olhei de soslaio para sua figura altiva e o que vi foi apenas o olhar de deboche vindo de Gina.

-Isso não se faz. –murmurei para mim mesma e fugi para o isolamento bárbaro que a sala precisa me dava.

Por alguns dias as coisas funcionavam assim. Eu me sentia cada vez mais sozinha durante as aulas. Gina me olhava como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa, ou como se procurasse uma brecha para se aproximar. Mas eu não queria falar com ninguém agora, ainda mais nessa sala, sentada e esperando que ele viesse dar sua aula. Era a primeira vez que eu o veria depois daquele dia no Salão Principal, não que ele não estivesse presente em todas as refeições, mas porque eu não tinha coragem de erguer os olhos para sua figura.

-Abram o livro na página 245. –foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, sentando-se na sua cadeira. Imaginei se ele estaria bem- Leiam a parte sobre Feitiços Protetores e resolvam as questões da página 247. Depois começaremos a parte prática.

Era visível que ele estava corrigindo algumas redações. Aquelas dos alunos da Corvinal eram amarradas com fitas azuis e as da Grifinória, com fitas vermelhas. Imaginei se eu teria feito uma boa redação sobre Feitiços Bloqueadores, mas aquilo não importava.

Era estranho, mas mesmo diante de toda a ingratidão dele, eu não me arrependia de tê-lo salvo. Eu estava satisfeita por conseguir perceber que eu não estava perdendo a minha humanidade, mas estava chocada ao ver que as pessoas que eu mais amava estavam deixando que o mundo os transformasse em pedras de gelo. Eu sentia como se tivesse feito a minha parte.

Respondia as questões automaticamente, quase copiando as respostas do livro texto. Minha mente estava letárgica, meus olhos mal viam a superfície amarelada do pergaminho e eu deixava que meus cabelos caíssem me ocultando do mundo.

-Lovegood. –a sua voz fria e suave soou. Ergui a cabeça num susto, os olhos arregalados. Percebi que muitos alunos já tinham suas redações e alguns já as enfiavam na mochila, claramente desgostosos de sua nota.

Ele segurava o pergaminho enrolado apontando-o em minha direção. Seus olhos fixos em mim. Fiquei de pé, sentindo que eu não tinha pernas e flutuei até ele. Segurei o pergaminho e ele ainda o manteve preso por um segundo antes de soltar. Seus olhos queimavam sobre o meu rosto.

-Murfie. –ele continuou chamando os alunos e lhes entregando suas redações. A minha estava enrolada, ao lado do livro texto. Eu não iria abrir aquilo antes de terminar meu trabalho. Eu sabia que os resultados que ele dava eram sempre muito desestimulantes.

Quando terminei as questões e as enrolei com outra fita azul, olhei a redação. Vi a nota. Aceitável, como sempre. Passei os olhos pelo texto e deixei que minha atenção fosse sugada por uma única palavra escrita no rodapé, bem debaixo do meu nome.

Obrigado.

Olhei para ele e seus olhos me diziam isso também. Sorri satisfeita percebendo que toda a minha infelicidade tinha se esvaído diante daquele agradecimento. Senti meus olhos queimarem e quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto, eu entendi que era a hora de parar de olhar para ele. Estávamos ambos constrangidos o suficiente para que o sangue tingisse nossos rostos.

Aquela tarde eu procurei Madame Pomfrey e lhe disse que estava disposta a ser sua aprendiz. Ela pareceu estar plenamente satisfeita.

-Essa é uma ótima notícia, Luna! –ela disse me puxando para um abraço- Eu vou falar como professor Flitwick, certamente ele vai lhe dar a autorização.

-Ok. Quando eu posso começar?

-Assim que eu tiver as autorizações. Talvez os diretores queiram fazer uma entrevista para saber sobre as suas motivações. Isso vai ser bom, eu realmente estou precisando de ajuda.

No dia seguinte eu recebi um bilhete dela me convocando a duas entrevistas. A primeira seria como professor Flitwick sobre a mudança na minha decisão sobre a profissão que eu havia escolhido um ano antes, na orientação vocacional. Depois eu precisaria ir à diretoria, falar como professor Snape e esperar que ele me autorizasse a fazer um estágio nas dependências da escola.

Fazia frio quando deixei a minha sala comunal. Era sábado, e alguns alunos brincavam com bolas de neve nos jardins. Sai da sala do Professor Flitwick com um pergaminho repleto de elogios a minha pessoa, infelizmente havia uma nota de rodapé, não tão emocionante como a ultima que eu tinha visto. Ali estava escrito que eu era potencialmente relapsa.

Eu estremeci ao pensar que teria que ir até a diretoria. Aquilo era demais para mim. Como encarar a pessoa que estava presente em todos os seus sonhos e parecer natural? Eu sabia que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo comigo e eu sabia que essa coisa era ele. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, não podia.

Peguei o papel onde estava escrito a senha para a sala do diretor. "Ararambóia". Aquilo era tão a cara dele! A escada em espiral começou a subir e antes que eu pudesse bater, a porta estava aberta e ele me aguardava.

-Bom dia, Diretor. –eu disse com a voz trêmula.

-Entre. –ele disse autoritário, com sua voz de estalactite- Os pergaminhos. –ele estendeu a mão para segurar os bilhetes do Professor Flitwick e Madame Pomfrey.

Eu não conseguia falar nada. Sentei-me onde ele havia indicado e esperei que ele lesse sua correspondência. Por um minuto achei que ele tivesse se esquecido da minha presença.

-Bom, Lovegood, eu vejo que você tem boas referencias e sua carta de solicitação está bem convincente. Eu particularmente acredito que você tem futuro como Medibruxa. E é bom que você tenha decidido fazer isso aqui, em Hogwarts, principalmente neste momento.

-Obrigada, Professor.

-Você leva jeito. Eu bem sei. –e a ultima frase foi quase muda- Então, eu vou assinar este papel e esperar os primeiros relatórios de Madame Pomfrey sobre seu progresso.

-Certo. –eu murmurei com um sorriso, que se extinguiu envergonhadamente quando ele me olhou.

-Eu realmente acredito em você. –ele garantiu me olhando fixamente- E confio no seu julgamento. Eu lhe serei eternamente grato por tudo o que você fez por mim. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil, Luna, desafiar a autoridade de Papoula dentro de seus domínios, mas você foi forte e o fez. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse feito isso.

-Eu fiz o que achei certo, professor. –eu disse sentindo o rosto quente.

-Obrigado por isso. Eu acho que você pode ir agora.

-Ah... Certo. Bom dia, Professor. –fiquei de pé e fui embora me sentindo potencialmente mais leve.

Alguns dias transcorreram com perfeição pra mim. A distância que eu estabeleci entre mim e os meus amigos estava presente, mas eu já permitia que aquilo fosse sublimando aos poucos. O diretor agora passou a me observar discretamente e apenas eu, por não conseguir desviar os olhos dele a maior parte do tempo em que estávamos no mesmo ambiente, reparava nisso. Eu estava cada vez mais sozinha e eu não podia negar para aquela imagem que via no espelho que havia uma sombra negra de tristeza sobre os meus olhos. Havia também um palpitar estranho sempre que o via e agora ele sempre sustentava meus olhares até que se tornava inviável. Eu confiava plena e seguramente naquele olhar firme que me sugava para suas profundezas. Até mesmo aquele leve sorriso tão divergente das costumeiras zombarias me dizia coisas e me dava idéias.

E cada dia mais eu dormia com o pensamento naqueles lábios finos e estreitos abertos numa manifestação de doçura. Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo meu professor e enxergava traços de retribuição nas suas atitudes e gestos.

Sempre que nossos caminhos cruzavam-se nos corredores havia uma saudação sutil, quase muda.

-Lovegood.

-Professor.

Meus dias preenchidos com os ensinamentos de Madame Pomfrey eram cada vez mais interessantes e todas as noites, quando saía da enfermaria, eu tinha o meu momento de ouro.

-Boa noite, Lovegood.

-Boa noite, professor.

Enquanto ele subia para o seu escritório, eu descia um lance de escadas para minha sala comunal e se eu olhasse para trás podia ver seus olhos pousados em mim. Aquela noite, que precedia o feriado de Natal, talvez tenha sido a melhor de todas.

-Feliz Natal, Luna.

-Pro senhor também, Professor. –e continuei pelo corredor.

-Er... Eu recebi o relatório da Madame Pomfrey sobre sua situação na Enfermaria.

Ele detinha toda a minha atenção.

-Ela está impressionada.

Sorri com alivio. Eu vinha me esforçando muito e aquelas aulas extras eram tudo pelo que eu podia esperar e a única coisa que ultimamente estava me dando prazer em Hogwarts.

-Que bom! –exclamei satisfeita.

-Você... Decidiu ficar na escola neste feriado. –ele constatou- O trem partiu hoje cedo.

-Eu não... tenho motivos para ir para casa. –e dolorosamente lembrei-me do meu pai sumido.

-Não? E o seu pai?

-Er... –suspirei esgoelada- Ele não tem... respondido as minhas corujas, senhor. Elas sempre voltam sem terem sido realmente entregues.

-Mas...? –seus olhos estreitaram-se- Você disse isso a alguém?

-Não, eu recebi uma carta hoje cedo. A coruja me devolveu. É a segunda. Mas o senhor não deve se preocupar. –eu disse percebendo que ele tinha se aproximado alguns passos- Já aconteceu antes. Ele sempre volta ou escreve. Deve estar em alguma reportagem especial.

Não era muito fácil admitir em voz alta que eu era negligenciada pelo meu pai. Eu não iria para casa neste Natal porque ele não havia respondido a minha correspondência e certamente estaria envolvido em alguma busca estranha que transformaria em uma reportagem interessante para a revista. Sinceramente, eu me sentia trocada, mas aquilo era algo que já fazia parte do meu relacionamento com ele. Certamente ele não estaria muito informado sobre 24 de Dezembro ser Noite de Natal.

-Você não quer subir e tomar um chá? –aquilo pareceu ter lhe custado muito. Pude ver uma fina linha de suor frio descer por sua têmpora- Podemos discutir alguns pormenores do seu relatório. –ele emendou.

-Professor, eu não acho que seja adequado. Isso pode render perguntas. Os Carrow, eu quero dizer.

-Não se preocupe. Suba. –e não era uma ordem. Era um pedido.

-Snape? –Aleto Carrow vinha pelo corredor- Você não vem?

-Para onde? –ele perguntou de modo letal- Acho que não fui muito claro hoje cedo quando disse que eu não iria fazer parte dessa celebração de vocês.

-Com licença, Professor. –e me retirei, satisfeita por não ter precisado negar aquele pedido. Lembrei-me de quando Padma Patil foi convidada a subir ao quarto de Amico Carrow e voltou com a memória alterada e um sangramento estranho nas partes íntimas.

Não que eu achasse que ele fosse me tocar, mas eu temia pelos Carrow, eu temia por aquela amizade e lealdade extrema entre eles. Comensais.

O dia seguinte despertou sombrio e frio, como todo aquele inverno. Sentei-me sozinha na Mesa da Corvinal, já que todos os alunos da minha casa tinham preferido ir para junto de suas famílias. A escola estava praticamente vazia, a não ser pelos Sonserinos. O dia estava prometendo ser longo e o almoço estava permeado por Comensais da Morte. O professor Snape parecia ambientado entre eles, apesar de se manter impassível. Eu estava com medo, realmente com medo. Eu via hostilidade em cada um daqueles rostos.

-Você não quer sentar-se conosco? –a Professora McGonagall veio até a minha mesa me chamar, indicando a mesa da Grifinória, onde apenas uns dois ou três quintanistas e dois sextanistas ceavam tristemente.

-Claro. –eu disse sem encontrar uma justificativa para minha solidão forçada.

Era como se fôssemos intrusos em Hogwarts. Desambientados, desconfiados e incomodados, era assim que cada um de nós se sentia. O dia arrastou-se para mim, sozinha na minha sala comunal. Foi um susto imenso quando alguém entrou pela passagem. Suas feições emolduradas por cabelos negros pareciam leves.

-Luna. –ele disse se aproximando de braços cruzados, a capa fechada em torno de si mesmo como se o resguardasse de algum ataque eminente.

-Professor! –exclamei ficando de pé- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ontem você me disse sobre o desaparecimento do seu pai.

-Oh! Meu Deus! –arfei deixando meu corpo desabar na poltrona.

-Não, não se preocupe! –ele estendeu o braço inseguro- Eu vim tranqüilizá-la. Nenhum comensal o pegou, não há ordens neste sentido.

-Ah... –sorri aliviada sentindo meus músculos retraídos pelo susto relaxarem- Isso é realmente reconfortante.

-Eu imaginei que fosse. –e me brindou com um de seus sorrisos desacostumados.

-Obrigada por ter se dado o trabalho de investigar isso. Pode ter sido incomodo.

-Não, não foi. –ele garantiu.

-Realmente me sinto grata, Professor. Acho que estamos quites.

-Jamais. Mas talvez estejamos se você aceitar tomar um chá comigo esta noite.

-O que?

-Pode ser aqui, se isso faz você se sentir menos ameaçada pelos Carrow.

-Tudo bem. –eu disse quase num suspiro- Esta noite.

-Ótimo.

E saiu com um rodopio teatral da sua capa.


	2. Lua Minguante

Lua minguante

Eu estava em polvorosa. Eu tinha um encontro com ele. Ele. Coloquei-me diante do primeiro espelho que vi. Droga, eu sou tão sem graça! Mas deve haver algo interessante em mim, ou ele não estaria tão empenhado em me tornar a sua companhia num chá. O mundo tinha se tornado tão bonito, como se um pincel derramasse beleza em tudo aquilo que era cinza e sufocante.

Se eu tivesse sorte ele seguraria minha mão ou talvez me abraçasse como na noite da enfermaria! Eu estava me aprontando para esperá-lo na Sala Comunal quando ouvi um barulho no corredor.

-Me deixe entrar! –apesar de entender as palavras, o timbre da voz era abafado e eu não podia reconhecer.

Abri a porta por dentro e senti uma varinha espetar minha bochecha enquanto uma mão grande me segurava pelos cabelos.

-O que está acontecendo? Srta. Carrow, o que eu fiz? Não, não, por favor!

Mas minhas suplicas serviam apenas para fazê-los rir. Senti meus joelhos cederem de medo do que estaria me esperando e ao ser colocada diante das gárgulas de pedra, o medo se intensificou. Um gosto amargo invadiu minha boca. Como ele estaria envolvido?

-Snape, já estou com a garota.

-Acham isso realmente necessário? –ele perguntou friamente vendo-me ali, dominada e colocada de joelhos.

-É uma boa alternativa para atrair Potter. –disse Aleto- Eu usaria Ginevra Weasley, mas ela não está aqui e demorará algum tempo para retornar. O lorde está se impacientando, você bem sabe.

Ele esfregou a Marca Negra inconscientemente. Seus olhos fixos nos Comensais. Parecia estar deliberando sobre alguma coisa.

-Certifique-se de que Minerva e Flitwick não saberão disso por enquanto. Eu levo a garota.

-Mas...

-Aleto, Amico, eu deixarei claro que a idéia foi de vocês. –ele garantiu como se estivesse entediado- Acabei de ser convocado e vocês bem sabem que o Lorde não gosta que nós o incomodemos. Ele apenas recebe aquele servo que convocou.

Entreolhando-se eles resolveram concordar e me jogaram nos braços do Professor, que fechou sua mão em torno do meu pulso. Ele jogou Pó de Flú no fogo e disse:

-Mansão Malfoy! –rodopiamos juntos no meio do turbilhão de cores. Ele me segurava firmemente contra seu peito- Luna! –ele disse em voz alta para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo- Confie em mim!

-Por favor... Ajude-me.

-Espere por mim! Confie.

E saímos da lareira para uma sala luxuosa. Sentado num sofá negro, tendo uma enorme cobra enrolada em seus ombros, Lorde Voldemort. Snape me jogou a seus pés.

-Um presente de Amico e Aleto Carrow para alegrar seu Natal, milorde.

-Excelente. –ele disse- Eu esperava pela menina Weasley, mas esta deve servir. Espalhem a notícia que eu estou com ela e vamos ver se Potter é realmente seu amigo, mocinha.

-Ele não será tolo. –eu disse de modo insolente.

-Crucio!

A dor era imensa, desesperadora, sufocante.

-Ele é tolo, é emocionalmente dominável. E se ele tiver adquirido um pouco de inteligência, Lovegood, eu vou fazer você implorar para mais um pouco de Cruciatus. Lobo Greyback aprecia garotinhas loiras e insolentes. Rabicho jogue-a num porão!

Ali era tão úmido, frio e escuro que eu sentia como se tivessem me enterrado viva. Não havia nada ali, nem cadeira, cama ou mesmo uma almofada. Sequer havia um cobertor. O frio era tanto que eu sentia dificuldades para respirar.

Eu não podia chorar, sentia-me seca, brutalmente lançada naquele mundo de verdade do qual eu desejava fugir. Eu precisava me esconder em algum lugar, mas o meu mundo autista estava destruído e nada mais restava dele a não ser um pequeno e tênue fio de esperança. Harry viria me buscar ou Severus Snape seria o meu salvador?

O tempo parecia não passar e eu sabia que jamais viveria dias tão tenebrosos quanto aqueles. Eu não tinha noção do quanto meu cárcere estava sendo prolongado, eu apenas podia discernir pelas refeições periódicas que já devia ser Janeiro. A minha confiança nas palavras de Severus Snape começava a fraquejar e eu já duvidava que Harry viesse a minha procura.

Eu não podia condená-lo, eu apenas acreditava que aquilo era extremamente injusto comigo. Que culpa eu tinha para estar sob tão severa provação? O que eu tinha feito de tão grave?

Logo eu parei de comer e derramava a água que me mandavam. Eu sabia que um ser humano não seria capaz de sobreviver mais do que quatro dias sem água. Aquilo forçaria uma reação nos meus algozes, para o mal ou para o pior.

Os pratos voltavam intactos e a fraqueza passou a ser tão intensa que eu mal podia me mover. Então, naquela fatídica noite, abri os olhos para contemplar a imagem altiva de Lucius Malfoy. Ele me ergueu em seus braços após perceber que eu não tinha forças para ficar de pé. Levou-me para fora e mesmo a fraca luz de uma tocha distante feria meus olhos. Fui colocada num sofá, meus olhos fechados me resguardavam da certeza de que eu estava sendo observada por muitas pessoas hostis.

Havia risos maldosos e masculinos, mas eu não podia reconhecer seus donos.

-Um bom brinquedo o Lorde está nos dando. –dizia uma das vozes rosnadas.

-Isso é praticamente necrofilia. –e meu peito se sobressaltou ao reconhecer a voz letal do meu Professor.

-É bom que ela esteja assim. É a primeira vez que Draco faz isso, não é filho? Tenho certeza de que ele não apreciará arranhões e mordidas.

-Não mesmo.

Céus, o que haviam planejado pra mim?

-Não devemos matá-la. –disse Snape- O Lorde havia prometido que ela seria de Greyback.

-Ele vai devorá-la de outras maneiras, Snape. –disse Lucius Malfoy- É lua cheia, ele está transformado.

-Que seja. São ordens do Lorde. Eu sinceramente não posso entender como vocês acham isso atraente. –ele dizia desdenhoso- É tão rudimentar.

-Não repare Draco, mas seu diretor é um homem puritano. –disse uma voz feminina, debochada- Ou alguém que se acha realmente muito importante, já que ele dispensa todas as moças que capturamos para o divertimento dos Comensais.

-Não é bem isso, Bella. –ele disse calmo e suave- Eu apenas não vejo graça nenhuma em humilhar pessoas dessa forma. Há métodos tão mais eficientes e estimulantes do que o estupro que eu não consigo enxergar como forçar uma pessoa sexualmente pode estar relacionado com as artes das trevas.

-Eu sou forçado a discordar, Severus. –disse a mulher, Bellatrix Lestrange- Não há nada pior para uma mulher do que isso.

Abri uma pequena fenda dos meus olhos e pude perceber a sala cheia. Eu podia ver quatro pessoas, mas tinha certeza que atrás do sofá haveria mais. Ele não estava no meu campo de visão, mas Draco Malfoy e seu pai, sim. Ele olhava para mim, eu podia notar que havia certa ansiedade no modo como ele batia o pé e mexia nos botões da roupa.

-E então? –ele disse me indicando com a mão- Podemos parar com essa ladainha inútil sobre ética entre comensais?

E ele era forte, porque quando foi autorizado, me pegou no colo, jogando-me sobre seu ombro e me levou para uma sala estranha.

-Por favor... –eu pedi sem voz- Não...

-Cale a boca, Lovegood. –e sua mão rasgou minhas vestes e ele me invadiu. A dor foi imensa, eu sufoquei por um minuto inteiro buscando entender como aquilo era possível. A tortura não era nada perto de toda aquela humilhação, Lestrange estava certa.

Os ruídos que ele produzia eram absolutamente vis, a dor era imensa e a minha falta de forças para resistir me deixava ainda mais machucada.

Eu estava completamente violada, sem forças sobre a madeira dura de uma mesa. Ele saiu de cima de mim e logo veio outro, e mais outro e acabei perdendo a conta, bem como a consciência. Havia momentos de lucidez em meio à dor e eu apenas desejava poder desmaiar ou morrer. Não tinha mais esperanças de ser deixada em paz. Havia um cheiro de sangue no ar e eu sentia algo quente vertendo pelas minhas pernas moles.

-Luna? –sua voz trêmula e ainda assim fria soou perto do meu ouvido- Eu estou aqui, me dê algum sinal de que pode me escutar...

-Por quê? –gemi sem forças, esgoelada.

-Eu não vou tocar você...

Mas aquilo não fazia muita diferença, aquilo era até engraçado. Não havia mais o que ser resguardado, não havia mais nenhuma pureza, apenas uma moça violada que desejava que a morte viesse o mais depressa possível.

-Eles vão levá-la para a floresta, você é um premio para Lobo Greyback. –ele me dizia com sua voz triste e pausada- Eu realmente lamento por isso... Está arruinada. –ele murmurou fracamente, sua mão puxando minhas vestes em frangalhos tentando me cobrir.

-Me mate...

-Não, eu não posso fazer isso. –ele me disse, dessa vez assustado- Eu não consigo. Luna... –eu senti os olhos dele me sugarem para seu íntimo- Me perdoe.

E fui deixada sozinha. Eu não podia perdoar. Ele me deixaria viva para ser levada a um lobisomem transformado. Ele que havia me dito para confiar em suas palavras, ele que prometera me ajudar... Ele, a quem eu salvei a vida e a quem eu entregaria a minha.

Onde andariam meus amigos, será que eles sabiam que eu estava nesta situação? E porque não vieram a minha procura? Eu não era importante o suficiente ou o altruísmo de Harry havia acabado de sucumbir? Amaldiçoando o momento em que nasci, me entreguei ao vazio.

Era claro como a lua, fulgurando divina no céu e grotesco como os pântanos, que inundavam as terras férteis da jovialidade: Eu seria brutalmente assassinada além de todo o resto.

A minha leveza, pureza e graça extraídas entre deleite, humilhação e dor. A realidade forçada no meu mundo de fantasia. Eu pagava com sangue pela minha própria desgraça e eu queria ter forças para um dia, quem sabe, poder cobrar derramando cada gota do fluido vital dos meus agressores para a saciedade total da minha vingança.

Como ondas, como flechas, tornando-se intrínseco a mim, um ódio retumbante ecoava na minha índole sonhadora, agora marcada a ferro pelas patas grotescas de insumos rastejantes. Eu havia deixado de ser Luna e pura como a lua, para me tornar um poço de trevas. Tiraram de mim aquilo que havia de mais importante e me descartaram como um brinquedo quebrado.

Enquanto o sangue verte das minhas carnes, na neve, manchando de dor um cenário frio, assimilo vozes a lembranças e encontro nisso uma força sobre-humana. Eu não serei as trevas se ainda tenho fios de luz onde me segurar, mesmo os fios quebradiços e escassos das minhas lembranças.

Sentia-me abandonada e sem nenhuma importância. Sequer as promessas feitas a mim tinham valor. O meu perdão ou minha negação não faziam diferença para ninguém. Eram apenas palavras vagas, a consciência alheia não doeria caso as atitudes me maculassem. Eu sou humana, ainda que tenha passado a vida inteira escondida dentro de mim mesma, mas eles não, aqueles seres pertencentes ao mundo real, ao mundo dos humanos.

-Luna! –a exclamação, seguida do barulho de pés triturando a neve me tirou das minhas divagações- Está respirando... –eu senti seu rosto próximo ao meu e seus lábios roçando minha pele quando ele me pedia para ficar viva e me içava do chão- Por favor, não vá ainda... Dê-me a chance de tentar salvar sua vida...

A sensação da aparatação me envolveu e eu perdi os sentidos antes mesmo de descobrir para onde eu havia sido levada. Eu cheirava a libido alheia e aquilo me causava asco, repulsa. Fui colocada numa cama, sem sequer me importar com o que iria acontecer.

-Você pode falar comigo? Você consegue falar?

-Está frio... –eu disse, minha mão se fechando na sua.

-Eu vou resolver isso, você passou algum tempo deitada na neve. –ele me disse nervoso, sua mão grande afastando os cabelos do meu rosto- Eu vou cuidar de você...

-Está frio... –repeti, meu corpo sacudindo-se na cama tentando por meio da insistência, me aquecer.

Ele colocou um cobertor sobre mim enquanto saia por um instante. Não era o suficiente pra me aquecer e eu acreditava estar morrendo por hipotermia. Meu corpo doía tanto que eu realmente esperava que uma hora a morte viesse. Ouvi os passos dele, junto com o tilintar de alguns frascos.

-Luna, beba isso... –e verteu um conteúdo que lembrava bastante Wisky de Fogo pela minha garganta- Tente ficar consciente, fale comigo... Eu preciso curar suas feridas antes de aquecê-la... Há uma hemorragia aqui.

-Eu... preciso respirar...

-Continue respirando, isso mesmo... –ele me estimulava a falar enquanto suas mãos terminavam de rasgar as vestes já esfarrapadas.

Eu sabia que estava completamente despida, mas não via nenhum problema naquilo... eu não via problema em nada, sequer em morrer!

-Episkey! –era tudo o que eu o ouvia dizendo, a varinha tocando diferentes lugares do meu corpo machucado.

Aquilo fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor, de certa forma. Eu pude abrir os olhos e contemplar seu rosto preocupado e tenso olhando fixamente para o lugar mais ferido do meu corpo. Ele me encarou por um segundo como se pedisse permissão para me tocar. Com um leve meneio de cabeça, anui. Delicadamente ele separou minhas pernas e com uma precisão quase cirúrgica consertou o estrago que haviam feito.

-Ainda dói?

-Não... –respondi agradecida.

-Bom, não está sangrando mais. –ele disse mais tranqüilo- E aqui? –e colocou a mão no meu baixo ventre e apertou levemente.

-Oh! –só então eu me dava conta de que estava completamente machucada por dentro.

-Beba isso. –e me deu uma poção- Vai ajudar a sarar isso.

E sem dizer mais nada, pegou o meu corpo nu e fragilizado da cama e me levou para o banheiro. Encheu a banheira com água morna utilizando um único feitiço e me colocou dentro. Aos poucos eu sentia a sensibilidade retornar a minha pele açoitada pelo frio. Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados todo o tempo já que agora, depois de ter minhas feridas curadas, eu comecei a me intimidar com a presença do professor não podendo esquecer ou relaxar ante o fato de estar completamente nua.

Mas eu não via malicia em nenhuma das suas atitudes. Ele agora passava uma esponja delicadamente pelo meu corpo, limpando a sujeira acumulada os meus meses de cárcere. Lavou meu cabelo, massageando minha cabeça cuidadosamente. Depois de me deixar completamente limpa, ele me ergueu no colo, não dando importância ao fato de eu estar ensopada, e me colocou na cama. Com uma toalha felpuda e macia, secou-me e depositou uma pesada manta de lã sobre mim.

Percebi que ele havia se sentado na cama junto a mim e só então abri os olhos. Estava mais abatido do que eu jamais o vira, uma sombra de preocupação obscurecendo seu olhar. Segurei sua mão, e ele me olhou sobressaltado.

-Achei que estivesse dormindo. –ele disse ameno permitindo que os dedos se entrelaçassem.

-Obrigada. Muitíssimo obrigada.

-Tudo bem. –ele disse passando uma mão grande pelo meu rosto, arrumando minhas sobrancelhas- Preciso arrumar uma roupa pra você.

-Por favor. –eu disse dando uma olhada para o que havia debaixo da manta.

Ficando de pé, ele abriu um armário e pegou um pijama branco, de seu uso. Diminuiu um pouco do tamanho com um feitiço mudo e se aproximou.

-Consegue fazer isso? –ele perguntou me indicando o pijama.

-Não sem varinha.

-Consegue se vestir, eu quis dizer...

-Posso tentar. –e ri da minha tolice.

Mas meus membros não me obedeciam e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo. Eu estava completamente fraca e nem sentar-me na cama foi possível. Percebendo minha situação ele me sentou, deixando meu rosto a altura do seu abdome enquanto vestia as mangas da camisa de botões e as calças. Eu comecei a abotoá-los devagar, meus dedos sem muita coordenação. Quando terminamos aquele exercício dificílimo ele afagou meus cabelos úmidos e sacou a varinha, secando-os com uma rajada de vapor. Não resisti e o envolvi pela cintura com os braços. Se aquele homem era um monstro, ele não queria que eu o visse assim. Ele era o meu anjo salvador que estava ali, dedicando-se ao máximo em me deixar confortável e digna.

-Luna... Você deve comer alguma coisa. –ele ergueu meu rosto para me olhar de frente- E beber alguma água.

-Sim, senhor.

-Eu vou pedir uma sopa aos elfos enquanto você descansa um pouco mais.

-Tudo bem.

E me deitou novamente na cama, recostando-me em travesseiros macios. Ele ainda afagou meu rosto por um momento, esquadrinhando as minhas feições. Segurei suas mãos e as beijei ainda sem poder achar palavras para expressar toda a gratidão que havia pulsando e queimando dentro de mim. Eu estava tão satisfeita que poderia chorar com toda aquela felicidade e todo aquele alivio.

Ele mesmo trouxe uma bandeja com um prato de sopa de legumes e um copo de suco de abóbora. Tentei bravamente, mas não tinha força ou coordenação para levar o alimento à boca, então ele o fez.

-Por que está fazendo isso?

-Você precisa comer. –ele disse simplesmente

-O senhor entendeu o que eu disse. É apenas gratidão, uma retribuição?

-Talvez eu realmente me importe com você. –ele disse em tom de confissão, seus olhos queimando em mim- Eu não concordo com o que fizeram a você e eu sei que posso estar colocando muita coisa em risco te salvando, mas eu não poderia mais... –ele hesitou puxando o ar com força pelo nariz e me encarando, pensando nas palavras- ... não poderia mais ter o mínimo de paz que ainda tenho se não tivesse feito isso.

-O senhor não precisava fazer nada.

-Obviamente eu precisava. –ele disse com aquela frieza característica morrendo em cada uma das silabas.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu gosto de você. –ele despejou olhando pras próprias mãos- Porque fazer isso por você também é um ato egoísta. Eu a quero... já há muito tempo. E eu não podia permitir que me levassem você. Mesmo que apenas para ficar viva, mesmo que fuja de mim ou que decida se esconder de tudo, mas eu preciso saber que você está viva.

Eu não soube como reagir e eu apenas senti uma descarga elétrica percorrer meu corpo e levar minha mão em direção ao rosto dele, coisa que eu não faria com minhas forças atuais. Segurei seu queixo e o virei para me olhar.

-Diga isso olhando para mim.

-Eu a quero. –ele repetiu, me sugando para suas profundezas- Muito.

-Por quê?

-Você parece uma criança de cinco anos. –ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha desdenhosa- Você pergunta demais. Não existe por quê. Não existe um motivo palpável, algo que eu possa usar como justificativa. Eu apenas sei que a quero.

-Mas isso não faz sentido... –gemi confusa

-O seu amor também não, mas é impossível fugir dele. –ele disse colocando o prato de sopa quase intacto na mesa de cabeceira e, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho, segurou a ponte do seu nariz adunco- Seu sentimento me domina, seus olhos me arrancam de mim mesmo, fazem com que eu esqueça as coisas que... –e hesitou- As coisas terríveis que vem acontecendo. Fazem-me divagar sobre outro tipo de vida. Você não precisa dizer que me ama, eu sou um leigiminente bom o suficiente para ver isso. Em outros casos eu ignoraria você, mas eu não posso fazer isso, eu não consegui fazer isso. Não posso ignorá-la. Eu descobri que só posso querê-la. E foi nisso que eu pensei quando a convidei para um chá, foi pensando em lhe falar estas coisas e eu não podia imaginar que eles iriam precisar de você. Eu não tive condições de privá-la daquele sofrimento e...

-Mas o senhor foi me buscar! –eu disse tentando suprimir toda a culpa que eu via escorrer por suas palavras- Eu estou aqui.

-Mas você...

-Estou arruinada? Foram essas as suas palavras na floresta congelada. O senhor disse que eu estou arruinada.

-Mas você não está. Eu temia que ficasse algum trauma, alguma seqüela muito grave, mesmo física. Eu temia por sua vida. Não leve ao pé da letra as palavras de alguém que está desesperado.

-Fale olhando pra mim. –repeti o pedido, incomodada com suas pálpebras fechadas e sua cabeça baixa, como se ele precisasse do meu perdão.

-Eu ia lhe dizer que a amava. –ele murmurou aproximando-se de mim, seus olhos me capturando- Ia dizer que a queria, ainda que soubesse o quanto aquilo era errado. Eu ia lhe pedir uma chance, Luna, mas eu não tenho mais este direito.

-Eu acho que posso decidir isso. –eu murmurei segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos- Sou eu quem decide se você tem direito a isso ou não.

-Você já provou do mundo em que eu vivo. Eu não posso prendê-la a mim.

-Mas eu posso me prender a você.

E o abracei, quase esvaindo minhas ultimas forças. Ele me pressionou contra seu peito, seus lábios encostando desajeitadamente na minha testa. Respirei o ar que ele exalava e aquilo era tudo com o que eu havia sonhado. Eu tinha suas mãos me resguardando do mundo, eu tinha sua proteção a minha volta, seu sentimento puro para me fortalecer. Eu não precisava de mais nada.

Talvez do meu pai, se um dia eu ainda pudesse vê-lo. Mas eu não tinha amigos e isso agora não tinha muita importância. Ele era meu amigo, ele havia arriscado muita coisa pra me salvar, e onde andavam Harry e os outros? Eu teria me arriscado por eles, mesmo que acabasse perecendo por isso, mas eles não foram capazes disso por mim.

Qualquer um podia dizer o que quisesse sobre Severus Snape, mas eu não concordaria com nada daquilo. Um assassino? Nunca, ele havia me resgatado de um inferno de gelo onde eu havia sido jogada para servir de petisco a um lobisomem! Um homem frio? Mas onde estava a frieza se seu corpo me aquecia afastando meus medos e inseguranças? Um Comensal da Morte? Pois para mim ele apenas tinha o significado de vida.


	3. Lua Crescente

Lua Crescente

Seus cuidados e sua proteção me tiraram da cama em menos de três dias. Ele andava ocupado, eu sempre podia ouvir os ecos da sua voz, que vagavam pelas paredes e vinham me encontrar no seu quarto. Estávamos em Hogwarts, na diretoria, e ele fazia o que fosse possível para que ninguém desconfiasse que eu estava ali. Era assim que ele queria que as coisas ficassem: no mais profundo segredo.

Eu tinha o meu malão e as minhas roupas, já que ele tinha dado um jeito de trazê-las para mim. Não almoçávamos ou jantávamos juntos, mas sempre que ele podia, até mesmo durante a tarde, vinha me ver.

Ainda não havia a menor intimidade, sequer tínhamos nos beijado. Tudo se resumia a abraços apertados e cúmplices e manifestações quase pueris de carinho. Ele não tinha familiaridade com aquelas coisas, e sempre que eu percebia que ele estava buscando um jeito de se aproximar, me adiantava a estar o mais junto dele o possível, então eu o abraçava, acariciava seu rosto e deixava que ele me embalasse como sua criança crescida.

Conversávamos sobre diversas coisas e por uma ou duas vezes eu consegui que ele abrisse um ou outro sorriso genuíno. Aquilo me dava a impressão de um dia de chuva, nublado e cinzento, sendo dissipado por um potente e brilhante sol.

-Hum... –ele fazia me puxando para seu colo, alongando a interjeição enquanto me apertava contra seu corpo- Luna...

Eu sempre tive orgulho do meu nome, sempre achei bonito e sonoro, mas nada se comparava aquela palavra proferida pelos lábios dele, em combinação com a voz macia e suave.

-Severus... Teve um bom dia?

-Um dia longo e cheio. –ele respondeu- Por isso eu não vim vê-la no almoço.

-Tudo bem. Eu já disse para não se preocupar muito comigo.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu me preocupo com você o tempo inteiro. Por exemplo, eu estou preocupado por estar deixando você presa aqui sem poder fazer nada para distraí-la, além de lhe trazer alguns livros.

-Sempre gostei muito de ler, isso não é problema. Estou bem aqui, com você. Verdade. –acrescentei quando a expressão dele se tornou duvidosa.

-Eu também estou muito bem com você. –ele beijou meu rosto do seu jeito inseguro- Mas eu gostaria de poder deixar você um pouco livre.

-Eu ainda estou me recuperando. Podemos pensar nisso outra hora, outro dia. Sinto-me bem aqui. Sinto-me segura.

-Você está. Eu prometo que nunca mais ninguém vai lhe fazer nada de ruim.

-Eu confio em você.

-Que bom. –ele murmurou com um leve sorriso de satisfação- Preciso de um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

-Você não vai conseguir uma boa noite de sono no sofá. –eu disse de maneira já recorrente. Estávamos quase discutindo sobre aquele assunto. Eu não me conformava em vê-lo dormir no sofá enquanto uma cama gigantesca sobrava para mim- Você vai me fazer companhia na cama hoje.

-Não, Luna. –ele franziu o cenho desagradado- Eu não quero que... Eu já lhe disse, eu sou um homem e você é uma menina. Essas coisas têm implicações perigosas.

-Severus, eu sei o quanto é perigoso. Mas isso não inclui você na zona de perigo. Eu morro de dó ao vê-lo se encolher no sofá! Você tem um metro e oitenta de altura, aquele sofá é mínimo!

-Há um feitiço nele.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa de uma cama. Esta noite eu preciso que você fique comigo, ou aquele sofá precisará confortar nós dois.

-Você está aprendendo a se tornar um ser autoritário.

Não disse nem que sim, nem que não. Apenas me colocou na famigerada cama e foi para o seu banho. Voltou dentro de um pijama, os cabelos macios presos no alto da cabeça. Sentou-se na beirada da cama segurando minhas mãos, levando-as aos lábios.

-Eu sei que está cedo, mas eu estou cansado demais hoje. Realmente preciso dormir.

-Então venha. –ergui o cobertor, convidando-o- Não seja assim, fique aqui comigo...

-Merlin, como negar uma súplica como essa? –ele disse em tom de brincadeira- Certo, eu vou ficar aqui hoje. –e deitou-se, estendendo-se ao meu lado com um gemido de cansaço- Venha... –e me puxou para deitar junto dele- Assim está bem melhor.

-Oh, está sim. –e passei a mão pelo peitoral firme lembrando-me de quando ele estivera todo perfurado por larvas.

Tive curiosidade em relação às marcas.

-Ficaram muitas cicatrizes do episódio com... aqueles bichinhos?

-São quase imperceptíveis. –e ele ergueu um pouco a camisa automaticamente.

Toquei a pele fina e lisa. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu instintivamente me virei para encará-lo. Ele tinha um nervosismo ansioso nos olhos, sua mão, que estivera brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo, agora deslizava pelas minhas costas. Icei meu corpo para cima dele, sem realmente pensar em muita coisa e ainda mais desajeitado do que os nossos carinhos foi o nosso primeiro beijo.

Não sabíamos como fazer aquilo, aquela era a verdade. Eu sabia que ele sugava levemente o meu lábio inferior e que o sentia com a língua. Estremeci violentamente quando minha boca foi invadida pela dele, sua língua pedindo passagem, seus lábios massageando os meus. Ficamos parados nos encarando simultaneamente durante alguns segundos depois que aquele beijo terminou. Nenhuma palavra se passava pela minha mente, e a dele parecia estar ainda mais anestesiada, já que sua única reação foi me beijar novamente, dessa vez com um pouco mais de intensidade, invertendo nossas posições e pressionando-se contra mim.

E era como se as mão adquirissem vida própria e antes que eu percebesse, estava enfiando as minhas por debaixo da camisa, ansiosa por sentir sua pele macia e fina.

-Luna... Luna, eu acho que devemos parar.

-Parar? Parar o que?

-O que estamos fazendo.

-Você não quer mais me beijar? –perguntei sentindo-me decepcionada.

-Não se trata disso... tudo o que eu quero da vida é poder beijá-la, mas veja só a nossa situação.

Estávamos descompostos. Cuidadosamente ele saiu de cima de mim, arrumou sua camisa, e deixou-se desabar no seu travesseiro. Também dei um jeito na minha camisola, que havia subido até ficar igual a uma blusa.

-Mas eu posso deitar junto de você?

-Claro querida. Mas por hora é melhor ficarmos quietos.

E aquela cena se repetia quase todas as noites, sendo que sempre que a razão nos atingia, estávamos ainda mais descompostos do que na noite anterior. Uma coisa estranha despertava em mim quando estava com ele. Eu sentia um chamado vindo através do seu cheiro, meu corpo inteiro reagia e tudo o que eu queria era chegar mais longe na nossa descoberta intima de todas as noites.

Então, gradativamente, sem pressa, começamos a descobrir nossos corpos através de caricias, beijos e pura curiosidade. Então, uma noite, quando arfávamos agarrados, sufocando entre beijos e abraços voluptuosos, ele desabotoou os primeiros botões da blusa do meu pijama. Olhou-me nos olhos, como se pedisse permissão, mas aquilo já estava mais do que autorizado. Eu mesma me despi, ouvindo a voz rouca e desejosa explodindo em grunhidos ansiosos ante a imagem do meu corpo exposto.

Tirei sua camisa, antes que ele pudesse me tocar, e sinalizei que ele deveria despir as calças também, afinal, eu estava completamente nua e entregue. Ele pareceu deliberar por um segundo, mas também acabou tão despido quanto eu. Houve um momento silencioso de contemplação mútua e, inseguros, porém obstinados, unimos nossos corpos numa dança única.

Eu não podia imaginar que o que causava tanta dor também era capaz de causar a mais intensa satisfação, o puro deleite. Eu gemia e não era por estar sofrendo. Suava, enfiava as unhas nos travesseiros, puxava-o para mim com força, chamava pelo seu nome, explodindo de amor quando ele grunhia o meu, certa de que todo o prazer que eu sentia ele compartilhava.

-Eu amo você. –ele me disse trêmulo quando nos desprendemos, ofegantes e exaustos- Eu amo você, Luna.

Então deu-se inicio a melhor época de que já me lembro. Eu me sentia como o motivo único dos seus sorrisos que vinham abrilhantar cada vez mais aquele rosto outrora impassível e frio. Tudo fora revelado, a dupla espionagem, seus motivos e tudo mais que envolvesse aquela perigosa guerra.

-Eu não espero que vá sobreviver a esta guerra. –ele confessou, enchendo-me de pavor- Mas eu darei o meu melhor para ficar bem. Por você.

Mas não apenas por mim, como descobrimos depois de alguns dias. Eu apenas não podia acreditar que estava mesmo esperando um bebê. Ele, no entanto, tomado por um sentimento louco que eu não podia explicar, fazia planos, ria sem ter nenhum motivo aparente.

Eu testemunhei a transformação de um homem sem esperanças, frio e maltratado, num homem bom, possuidor de um futuro e de estímulos menos destrutivos do que aqueles que a mãe do Harry havia deixado para ele.

O tempo passava e eu estava cada vez mais redonda. Neste ponto, o confinamento já começava a me perturbar, mas eu nada dizia para não preocupá-lo. Meus dedos já tricotavam com tal grau de pericia que eu sequer precisava me preocupar com aquilo que estava fazendo. O bebê nasceria no outono. Estaria frio.

-Nós precisamos saber como está o bebê.

-Ele me parece bem. –eu respondi- Não se preocupe, nós estamos ótimos.

-Mas, Luna, você não pode ter um bebê sem ter tido o menor acompanhamento médico.

-Severus, não se preocupe. Quando não existiam médicos nasciam crianças. O processo não mudou.

-Mas isso não está certo.

-Bom, eu andei lendo algumas coisas, andei vendo alguns procedimentos feitos por medibruxos e médicos para saber como anda o bebê... feitiços simples, e eu garanto que ele está bem. Eu também estou ótima para uma grávida de quatro meses, quase sem enjôos.

-Bom, o verão está chegando, eu talvez consiga mais tempo para que possamos cuidar dos preparativos. Andei procurando uma casa para nós em Hogsmeade, para quando... bom, a guerra acabar.

-Sério? –perguntei sorrindo- Uma casa?

-Sim, querida. Se tudo acabar bem, nós precisamos de um lugar pra ficar, um lugar confortável, onde ó nosso bebê cresça do melhor modo possível. E bem próximo a Hogwarts.

-Claro... Oh, Severus, isso é incrível! –eu o abracei e beijei repetidamente- Isso é a melhor coisa que você podia ter me contado...

-Eu tenho uma casa em Londres, mas é um lugar odioso. Nós vamos pra lá agora, durante o verão. É um lugar seguro para você ficar quando eu tiver que cuidar das coisas para o Lorde ou algo assim.

-Tudo bem. O que você quiser.

Mas o que ele quis foi a pior coisa que ele poderia ter me pedido. Era um dia comum, cheio e movimentado, como sempre eram os dias que antecediam as férias de verão. Eu estava diante da janela, lendo um livro sobre crianças, bastante inclinada na poltrona.

Acabei por adormecer e acordei apenas quando Severus, muito aflito, me sacudiu levemente.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu quero que você se agasalhe e se prepare. Nós vamos sair daqui.

-Mas...?

-Luna, Hogwarts será o palco de uma batalha. Você não pode ficar aqui. Pode ser perigoso, por favor, faça isso rápido.

Ele remexia em alguns armários, abria gavetas, jogava algumas coisas no meu malão... Eu tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, porque haveria uma batalha ali, mas ele estava tão preocupado que parecia fora de si.

-O bebê está mexendo? Você está bem?

-Severus, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo, realmente?

-O que está acontecendo é que você vai pra Londres. Quando tudo isso terminar eu vou buscá-la. Eu preciso ter certeza de que você estará segura. Preciso ter segurança para agir. Se você ficar aqui, eu estarei constantemente preocupado com o que pode estar acontecendo.

-Eu entendo. –anui abraçando-o- Estarei bem.


	4. Lua Cheia

Lua cheia

Eu estaria bem se pudesse esquecer daquela dor e da imensa sensação de perda que me acometeu quando ele me abraçou uma ultima vez antes de entrar na lareira para longe de mim, para a guerra.

O lugar realmente não era o mais acolhedor que eu já tinha visto, mas tinha muito dele por ali. As paredes repletas de livros, o sofá puído num canto, o tapete verde musgo, as janelas obscurecidas por cortinas negras...

Eu me sentia protegida. Me sentia infinitamente segura. Mas algo não estava bem. O bebê remexeu-se devagar, como sempre fazia quando eu cantava para ele ou quando a voz intensa do seu pai soava macia e apaixonada ao conversar com ele. Pelo menos ele não estava sentindo toda a minha angustia.

Talvez eu nunca tenha sofrido tanto como sofri aquela noite. A incerteza me apedrejava direto no peito, eu apenas podia vê-lo sendo morto de diferentes formas, podia sentir seu amor, aquele que em deixava segura e plena, fenecendo quando o machucassem, o torturassem... quando o tirassem de mim.

A simples idéia era algo inconcebível. Eu sabia que não suportaria ter a certeza. E sua ausência prolongada não me deixava pensar em outra coisa. Eu estava isolada do mundo mágico e sabia que muitas pessoas me consideravam morta. Seria absolutamente inusitado se repentinamente eu aparecesse em Hogwarts grávida de quatro meses procurando Severus Snape. Se a guerra ainda estivesse em curso eu estaria levando a mim e ao meu bebe para a linha de fogo. Era o entardecer do segundo dia e eu, tomada por um desespero e uma certeza estranha que me fazia crer que eu deveria estar em qualquer lugar menos naquela casa, aparatei para Hogsmeade.

Puxei a capa de viagem sobre a cabeça e tentei me resguardar o máximo possível. Caminhei o mais rápido que a barriga permitiu, sempre rumando para Hogwarts, encontrando os restos de uma batalha gigantesca ao longo do trajeto. Estava acabado, e ao que parecia o lado das Trevas tinha sido subjugado. Aquilo me deu um novo animo, apesar de apertar ainda mais o meu peito. Se estava acabado, onde andaria ele?

Com alguma surpresa, descobri que podia entrar na escola sem dificuldades. Não havia barreiras anti-invasores, ou talvez eu não seja considerada uma invasora. Por toda parte, pessoas trabalhavam reconstruindo a escola, todos muito ocupados para se dar conta da minha presença. Foi com um imenso alivio que pude distinguir Harry e Hermione próximos ao Lago.

Enchendo-me de coragem, fui até eles. Depois das exclamações de surpresa, dos abraços calorosos e de infinitos pedidos de desculpas pela situação com os Malfoy, finalmente permitiram que eu falasse.

-Eu preciso saber... Onde está o professor Snape?

-O quê? –Hermione perguntou assustada- Por que você quer falar com Snape?

-Ele está bem? –atropelei aflita

-Não bem. Vivo. –disse Harry com algum respeito, porém com um leve descaso.

Eu não sabia o que sentir, e pelo jeito não senti nada. Se Harry não tivesse reflexos rápidos eu teria caído.

-Onde ele está?

-Na enfermaria... Luna, espere!

Esperar? Nem mais um segundo. Eu já atravessava os terrenos, agora quase correndo, deixando que o capuz caísse surpreendendo a todos que me julgavam morta. Não parei ou hesitei em nenhum momento. Invadi a Enfermaria e quase fui barrada por Horace Slugorn, mas consegui me desvencilhar. Procurei nos leitos lotados de alunos, membros da AD e da Ordem... Alguns cercados por aquelas cortinas, mas não ele não estava ali. Pude ver a professora Minerva saindo com um ar bastante abatido de dentro de uma sala reservada, utilizada apenas em ocasiões onde Madame Pomfrey precisaria intervir cirurgicamente. Só podia ser ali.

Então eu vi, após invadir a sala, o momento em que a Medibruxa puxou o lençol branco para cobrir seu rosto, impassível, rígido, morto. Cai das pernas, absolutamente transtornada. O grito que saiu da minha garganta foi cortante para os meus próprios ouvidos. A dor foi a maior que já me acometeu.

-Severus...

Então uma idéia me ocorreu, não que ela já não tivesse martelado minha mente desde o momento em que ele me deixou sozinha e partiu para a guerra. Era exatamente aquilo que eu deveria fazer, não havia espaço para duvidas ou contestações.

Fiquei de pé, tremula e fraca, ignorando a todos, afastando as mãos que, mesmo confusas e surpresas, tentavam me confortar. Descobri seu rosto lembrando-me do encantamento, segurando a varinha de forma a ocultá-la das duas bruxas presentes, mas mantendo-a encostada no corpo dele. Curvei-me de modo a quase tocar seus lábios com os meus. Sussurrei as palavras utilizando toda a determinação que havia em mim e eu era pura determinação. Eu o queria vivo, respirando, quente contra meu corpo.

-Protecto Supremo Necro Hominus Enervate!

E absolutamente nada aconteceu. Continuei olhando para seu rosto impassível me perguntando onde eu havia errado, as minhas lágrimas perenes molhando seu peito.

-Luna, venha comigo. –Minerva McGonagall passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros- Venha, vamos conversar...

-Ele está morto...

-Sim, sim, meu bem, não há nada que possa mudar isso...

Relutante, cobri seu rosto com o lençol almejando ver o mais leve ondular que indicasse sua respiração, mas isso não aconteceu. Vencida, porém não conformada, me virei para sair.

-Luna...

Meu coração deu um salto, um solavanco violento no peito a medida que o som da sua voz invadiu meus ouvidos. Ele estava sentado, ainda bastante pálido, mas claramente respirando. Desvencilhei-me da professora, agora estupefata, e lancei-me aos braços dele, que se preparava para levantar.

-Você está bem? Você está machucado? Oh, meu Deus, Severus...

-Eu estou vivo, como se nada tivesse acontecido... –e me olhou desconfiado- Eu estava morto...

-Não, não estava. –eu disse- Talvez estivesse num profundo estado de coma... algo assim.

-Luna, o que você fez?

-Eu? Severus, do que está falando? –tentei mentir.

-Você... –e parecendo concordar que eu não poderia ter feito nada para trazê-lo de volta da morte, apenas me abraçou.

-E fiquei tão preocupada...

-Oh, Merlin! –berrou a enfermeira quando retornou trazida pela professora Minerva- Severus, você... Eu podia jurar que você... Que maldição o atingiu para deixá-lo tão... morto?

-Eu não me lembro, mas foi apenas uma. –ele disse- Acredito que tenha sido algo como o Coma de Sigmund Barts. Eu não sei. Mas, esperem... Potter?

-Está bem. –eu disse- Você...?

-Eu lhe dei minhas memórias, ele deve saber tudo. –e por incrível que pareça aquilo pareceu incomodá-lo- É por isso que vocês estão aqui. –acrescentou olhando para Minerva e Pomfrey.

-É melhor eu examinar você. –Pomfrey disse- Deite-se.

-Eu estou indo para o meu escritório. –e ficou de pé, segurando minha mão

-Vista isso... –eu lhe passei um roupão, já que ele estava apenas com um pijama da enfermaria.

-Não seja teimoso, Severus...

-Estou perfeitamente bem. Preciso avaliar os danos, não tenho tempo a perder aqui.

-Algumas pessoas do Ministério vão querer falar com você... –disse Minerva nervosa- Severus, está tudo tão confuso desde que Harry nos contou o que aconteceu...

-Por favor, madame, professora, eu acho que nós precisamos de um tempinho... Logo ele estará pronto para receber quem quer que seja, mas por hoje deixem que eu cuide dele.

-O que está havendo aqui? Quero dizer, entre vocês?

-Depois eu explico tudo, eu prometo. –garanti segurando a mão dela para transmitir segurança- Agora nos deixe ir.

A sensação de estar na nossa cama, abraçados e vivos, sabendo que todo o pesadelo havia acabado, foi a melhor coisa que eu havia experimentado em anos. Uma de suas mãos afagava carinhosamente nosso bebe enquanto a outra massageava minha nuca. Sem palavras, apenas desfrutando daquele momento e sentindo toda a paz que apenas a presença um do outro podia proporcionar.

Foi então que uma lufada de ar gélido me envolveu e eu soube que aquele era o aviso de que o preço pela vida dele seria cobrado. Não havia arrependimento, havia apenas a esperança de que antes da divida ser paga, eu pudesse pelo menos ver meu bebezinho falar as primeiras palavrinhas ou até mesmo dar os primeiros passos.

Afastei aquilo da minha mente. Eu havia feito a minha escolha, eu estaria preparada para suas conseqüências quando a hora chegasse e até lá, eu viveria os anos mais felizes que eu poderia ter.

Nosso bebê nasceu saudável e forte, pouco tempo depois de assinarmos os papéis do nosso casamento, acontecido do modo mais discreto possível. Um belo garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos negros. Sean Severus Snape, a nossa maior motivação, nosso pequeno pedaço de Deus.

Vivíamos em Hogsmeade, numa casa confortável e charmosa. Ele ainda como diretor de Hogwarts, eu sua esposa, dona de casa, mãe do seu filho. Éramos tudo o que queríamos de ser e tínhamos tudo o que era mais importante: um ao outro.

Mas a minha divida ainda precisava ser paga e com o passar do tempo, neste caso, ao longo de alguns anos, a magia me dava sinais de que era a hora de começar a me preparar para ir. Com cada vez mais freqüência eu sentia o vento gelado que ninguém mais podia sentir, como um abraço da morte. Algumas vezes, desmaios sem causas físicas aparentes, tontura, fraqueza...

Então chegou o dia em que completaria cinco anos em que, caso eu não tivesse agido, estaríamos lamentando a morte de Severus. Estávamos no jardim, naquele fim de tarde. Sean voava na sua vassourinha de brinquedo enquanto eu levava uma jarra de suco de abóbora para a mesa, onde Severus lia uma revista sobre poções.

-Veja papai! Eu estou voando igual ao Harry Potter!

Severus bufou revirando os olhos, ainda com um leve desdém em relação ao ex-aluno.

-Você está indo melhor, filho. –ele disse acenando para Sean, chamando-o para a mesa- Venha, a mamãe preparou um lanche.

Ele se aproximou voando devagar, estacionando a vassoura justamente sobre o pai, como sempre fazia. Severus o recebeu com um abraço, ajustado os cabelos dele com a mão.

-Acho que alguém precisa de um banho... –eu disse servindo-os de suco.

-Agora não, mamãe... –ele pediu- Me deixe brincar só mais um pouco...

-Tudo bem, mas antes de escurecer eu quero você limpinho.

-Meu bem, você está pálida. –Severus comentou tocando meu rosto.

-Mesmo? Não estou sentindo nada incomum.

-Deve ser a luz.

-Sim, deve ser. Vou buscar mais torradas.

E antes que eu pudesse atingir a porta, minhas pernas fraquejaram, minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir e um frio, talvez o mais cruel frio que eu já tenha sentido, me envolveu como uma capa de neve, como o verdadeiro abraço da morte. Severo veio correndo para o meu corpo estendido no meio do jardim, o prato de porcelana que eu segurava, espatifado no chão.

-Luna!

-Sev... Sean...

-Luna, o que está acontecendo? O que está sentindo?

-Eu...

Eu sabia o que eu estava sentindo, mas eu não podia dizer-lhe que era a morte, não com meu garotinho aflito ajoelhado ao meu lado, assustado o suficiente para estar com lágrimas nos olhos. Severo tentou erguer-me do chão, mas o movimento me causou muita dor e com o meu gemido, ele parou.

-Luna...

-Severus, eu não posso respirar...

-O que está havendo?

-Sean, segure a mão da mamãe... –eu pedi entre minha respiração pesada- Severus... está tudo bem...

-Bem? Como bem, você está...

-Sim, eu estou. –eu sabia qual seria a palavra que ele diria- Mas eu estou bem com isso...

-Como isso pode estar acontecendo? Luna...

-Não se desespere. Sean precisa de você.

-Luna... –ele gemeu- Isso tem algo a ver com... cinco anos atrás?

Eu não precisei responder.

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso...

-Acredite, amor... Eu fiz. Eu troquei de lugar com você criando uma corrente mágica inegociável...

-Poucas pessoas conseguiram isso, Luna, não pode ser... Eu não posso aceitar que...

-A chave é a determinação... Eu estava certa de que prefiro você vivo, ainda que eu não esteja. Eu não tenho medo da morte...

-Mamãe...

-Filho... Sean... –e apenas por ele minha determinação pareceu titubear- O papai vai cuidar de você e a mamãe estará sempre por perto para protegê-lo... Oh, eu não posso mais sentir os meus sentidos... Eu apenas sinto o frio...

A dor estava deixando minha visão obscurecida e eu sequer tinha certeza se eles estavam ouvindo minhas palavras.

-Não, Luna, não se despeça... –Severus implorou- Deve haver uma forma de... mudarmos isso.

-Eu não quero que mude. Eu o quero vivo, Severus.

-Luna...

-Eu os amo acima de tudo... –e não falei ou me movi mais depois disso.

Eu estava, e ainda estou, irrevogavelmente morta. Desde então, com o passar do tempo, ao longo dos anos, tenho podido observar o desenvolvimento do meu filho e o gradual superar do meu marido, e asseguro que não tem sido algo simples, facil.

A cada Lua Cheia meu olhar se derrama sobre eles, talvez pela luz sobre a terra ser mais vibrante nesse periodo. Onde estou é tudo tão preenchido por luz que fica dificil enxergar lugares menos brilhantes e mais impuros.

E assim será sempre, até que um dia eu possa encontrar com eles neste meu paraíso cintilante. É impossivel mudar isso, será sempre assim. A lua jamais deixará de velar por suas estrelas, mesmo aquelas que se apagam. E eu posso vê-los, dois grandes amigos, pai e filho , a cada ciclo num momento novo. Sean e seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts... Severus e o cargo de Ministro da Magia... Sean e a filha de Harry, Lilian, em seu primeiro beijo...

Mas a partir de agora eu só posso ficar imaginando o que virá enquanto minguo silenciosamente. Cerro as pálpebras e sonho, o que eu mais fazia quando vivia, até que possa contemplar um pouco mais aqueles que amo sob a luz de uma nova Lua Cheia.

Fim


End file.
